Ce n'est pas Minho
by Thoas
Summary: Hey mec, regarde ! Je sais voler ! - Non Newt ! - Mais aller Tommy ! Je te jure que je sais voler. - Et moi je te jure que tu es bourré. - Mais non, j'ai à peine bu. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais me lâcher que je puisse te prouver que je sais voler. - Newt, je t'en supplie, calmes-toi. Léger Newtmas


« Hey mec, regarde ! Je sais voler !

\- Non Newt !

\- Mais aller Tommy ! Je te jure que je sais voler.

\- Et moi je te jure que tu es bourré.

\- Mais non, j'ai à peine bu. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais me lâcher que je puisse te prouver que je sais voler.

\- Newt, je t'en supplie, calmes-toi. »

Minho arriva à ce moment-là et resta un long instant immobile face à la scène à laquelle il assistait. Thomas tenait Newt par la taille, Newt qui tentait d'enjamber le rebord de la fenêtre en battant des bras et un sourire enfantin collait sur le visage. L'asiatique trébucha sur quelques corps inanimés à même le sol, de personnes trop bourrées pour chercher un lit ou même pour rentrer chez elles, avant d'arriver devant le couple de garçons qui se débattait de façon absolument comique.

\- Besoin d'aide Thomas ?

\- Minho ! Tu me sauves la vie !

\- Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Newt a un peu trop bu, je pense…

L'asiatique retint un gémissement plaintif. Newt bourré n'était pas un événement qu'il auquel il adorait assister, bien au contraire. Le blond, pas inquiété pour un sou de la discussion de ses deux amis, qui pourtant le concernait, décida que voler n'était finalement plus aussi amusant. Il changea alors de cible et se dirigea vers le reste de la maison, Thomas et Minho toujours sur ses pas. Il ne savait pas trop ou il allait mais il y allait d'un pas sûr. Il s'arrêta enfin devant Teresa qui buvait tranquillement un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, seule au milieu d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Son visage grimaçant parlait pour elle et on pouvait se douter que l'alcool et la musique commençait déjà à lui causer des maux de tête. Newt, toujours dans son délire d'homme bourré, s'approcha, pris le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Thomas en resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés d'effarement, tandis que Minho faisait tout pour les séparer, ce qui ne fut pas tâche facile lorsque Teresa suivit Newt dans son baiser.

\- Newt, stop ! Cria un Minho à bout de souffle. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais et demain tu le regretteras. Newt, tu m'écoutes ? Newt, ça suffit ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu es gay ?

L'asiatique se mordit la lèvre et s'arrêta en constatant la bêtise qu'il venait de faire et il espérait que personne ne l'avait entendu ou il risquerait d'en entendre parler le lendemain de la part de Newt. Mais c'était peine perdu et Thomas réagissait déjà.

\- Il est… gay ?

\- Merde ! Jura Minho dépité. Thomas, je t'en supplie, tu n'as rien entendu.

Le garçon ne comprit pas immédiatement mais hocha tout de même la tête. Puis il montra Newt et Teresa toujours en train d'échanger leur salive et cela commença à prendre d'étranges proportions quand Newt glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Teresa et décida de le lui ôter. Minho rejura et se promit intérieurement que c'était la dernière fois qu'il s'occupait d'un Newt bourré. Mais en attendant il fallait réagir et vite où leurs deux amis finiraient leur soirée en copulant dans la cuisine et l'asiatique ne voulait absolument pas assister à une telle scène. Il attrapa Teresa pendant que Thomas attrapait Newt et ils tirèrent sans aucune douceur pour les séparer. Une fois chose faite, ils décidèrent de se séparer, chacun avec son colis, pour avoir plus de chance. Thomas et Newt se dirigèrent vers la sortie, le brun espérant profondément que l'air frais réussirait à remettre les idées du blond au clair. Une fois dehors, il invita Newt à s'asseoir sur le petit muret en pierre qui délimitait la maison et il s'installa à ses côtés. Le blond décida de s'allonger et posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Thomas. Un long silence s'ensuivit avant que Newt décide de le briser avec un étrange rire.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas une girafe ? C'est cool, une girafe. Moi je ne suis pas une girafe, donc je suis pas cool. Toi tu es cool, Tommy, même si tu'n'es pas une girafe. C'est bizarre, non ? Comment tu fais pour ne pas être une girafe mais être cool quand même ? Je veux être une girafe. Je veux être une girafe parce que je ne veux pas être un crocodile. Un crocodile c'est vert. J'aime pas le vert parce que c'est la couleur des brocolis et j'aime pas les brocolis. Et j'aime pas les brocolis parce que c'est vert et que ça pue. Tu aimes les brocolis, Tommy ? Et tu aimes les girafes ? Tu as un joli menton, Tommy. Enfin, vu d'en bas il est joli. D'en face, je sais pas, je n'y avais jamais fait attention. Tu es beau, en fait. Tu as plein de grains de beauté, donc tu as plein de petites tumeurs inoffensives. C'est mignon, non ? Tu es beau, Tommy et moi je ne le suis pas. Tu veux être mon ami ? Est-ce que je suis déjà ton ami ?

\- Oui, Newt, tu es mon ami.

La voix de Thomas n'était qu'un chuchotement imperceptible qui stoppa net les bavardages de Newt. Aucun ne dit un mot, tous les deux perdu dans leurs pensées, les yeux rivés vers le même ciel. Un ciel étoilé si sombre. Un reniflement brisa la tranquillité de la nuit. Thomas baissa ses yeux intrigué vers la provenance de ce reniflement et en resta bouche bée. Newt pleurait.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu, Newt ? Parce que tu n'es pas une girafe ?

Le brun n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un tel état. Il caressa ses cheveux d'une main pour essayer de le calmer. Il se sentit envahir par l'agréable sensation des cheveux blonds chatouillant sa peau.

\- Je crois que je suis amoureux, Tommy.

Thomas ne demanda pas de qui, il savait de toute manière que la réponse allait suivre et il laissa Newt continuer.

\- Mais c'est un garçon. Et moi aussi. Il est beau. Je ne serais jamais à sa hauteur. Je ne le mériterai jamais. J'aime tout chez lui. Ses cheveux. Bruns. Il ne les coiffe jamais et ça lui donne un petit côté relâché tellement mignon. Ses yeux. Il a les plus beaux yeux du monde. Et j'ai peur à chaque fois qu'ils se posent sur moi. J'ai peur qu'il voie tous mes défauts. J'ai peur qu'il comprenne qui je suis réellement. Je ne suis qu'un lâche, un misérable, un pauvre minable qui ne mérite même de respirer le même air que ce garçon.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Newt. Tu te sous-estimes. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

\- Tu ne sais pas, Tommy, tu ne sais rien. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, malgré ce que tu as l'air de penser. J'ai essayé de me suicider, tu sais ? Non, tu ne savais pas. Dans mon collège, le garçon dont j'étais amoureux à cette époque me harcelait parce que j'étais gay. Je n'étais pas bien et je n'ai jamais eu le courage de dire ce que je vivais à ma famille. Un soir, je n'en pouvais plus. J'entendais mes parents se disputaient dans le salon, ils n'étaient pas encore séparés à cette époque. J'ai entendu quelque chose se briser. Mon père avait encore sûrement du jeter un objet fragile sur ma mère. Il le faisait souvent à une époque. Et moi j'étais seul dans ma chambre à soigner mes blessures, à tout faire pour que personne ne les voit. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un sache. Et il y avait cette fenêtre, ouverte. C'était la seule solution, je ne voyais pas comment sortir de cet enfer, de ce labyrinthe infernale qu'était devenu ma vie. J'ai compris qu'il n'y avait pas de sortie. Il n'y avait que cette fenêtre pour m'aider. Et j'ai sauté, Tommy, j'ai sauté.

Newt pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes et Thomas sentait aussi ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Il ne savait pas. Ils ne se connaissent que depuis quelques mois. Ils étaient amis mais peut-être pas assez pour partager ce genre d'histoire. Le brun se doutait que si Newt se confiait ainsi, c'était à cause de l'alcool qui lui faisait perdre sa retenue.

\- C'est Minho qui m'a trouvé. C'est lui qui m'a emmené à l'hôpital. Il est venu me rendre visite tous les jours quand mes parents ne sont venus qu'une seule fois. C'est encore lui qui m'a aidé à reprendre une vie normale. C'est lui qui m'a accueillit quand ma famille m'a chassée parce que je suis gay. Minho, c'est un héros. C'est mon héros.

\- Je sais. Minho c'est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Et aujourd'hui, il y a ce garçon dont je suis amoureux. Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas en retour. Il aime des filles. Je crois qu'il aime Teresa. Mais je n'arrive pas à la détester. Elle est gentille Teresa. Elle a des joues toutes rondes, Teresa, on dirait un bisounours. Et elle aime tout le monde, Teresa. Je n'arrive pas à la détester, Tommy. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne suis même pas capable de détester ma rivale. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile. Comment ce garçon pourrait tomber amoureux d'un minable tel que moi ?

\- Mais tu lui as dit à ce garçon ?

\- Non ! Jamais je ne pourrais. J'ai trop peur, Tommy. À cause de l'autre, de ce qu'il m'est déjà arrivé. Si tout recommence, je ne survivrais pas. Pas cette fois. Mais c'est mon ami. Je peux être près de lui, je peux le voir sourire. Il est heureux. Ça me suffit.

\- Et quand ça ne te suffira plus ?

\- Ça me suffira toujours. Et si, par hasard, ça ne suffit plus, je partirais. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher entre lui et moi. Je m'en voudrais trop.

\- Ce garçon, c'est Minho ? Tu es amoureux de Minho ?

\- Tais-toi, Tommy.

Newt ne dit plus rien pendant un long moment, cherchant ses prochains mots. Mais ce fut Thomas qui reprit la parole en premier.

\- Newt, si je t'embrassais maintenant, tu réagirais comment ?

\- Je te dirais juste que ce garçon, ce n'est pas Minho. Et je partirais pour te laisser méditer sur mes paroles.

Thomas prit rapidement sa décision et se pencha sur Newt. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, hésitantes, comme si c'était une première fois pour les deux. Le blond se redressa alors pour pouvoir mieux attraper la bouche de son Tommy et glissa sa langue entre les dents de son ami pour jouer avec sa jumelle. Quand les deux garçons se séparèrent enfin, aucun réellement à bout de souffle, mais ils étaient trop timides pour osé continuer, Newt en profita pour se relever, épousseter son pantalon et étendre ses jambes.

\- Le garçon, ce n'est pas Minho.

Et il partit en direction de la maison pour retrouver leur ami en fredonnant une chanson qu'il improvisait petit à petit. Une chanson qui parlait de girafe. Thomas resta en arrière sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Est-ce que Newt l'avait vraiment laissé en plan, seul, après avoir répondu à son baiser ?


End file.
